With conventional media guidance applications, if viewers in different locations want to watch a program at the same time, certain complications and uncertainties can arise. For example, if one viewer is in a location that airs a program before it is aired in a second viewer's location, the second viewer may not know whether the first viewer has already viewed the program. If the program is a drama or sports event, the first viewer may spoil a plotline or result or a program for the second viewer. If the program is a game show, the first viewer may have learned answers to trivia questions or puzzles in an earlier viewing. In these situations, the second viewer may become annoyed or feel cheated by the first viewer. Additionally, if viewers are in different regions or have different media providers, the airings of the program may not be lined up when taking into account, for example, the lengths of commercial breaks. This would cause difficulty in coordinating synchronized viewing. In addition, previously considered methods for synchronizing recorded media do not consider synchronizing a recorded program with a program presently airing in a different location.